Opposites
by loverly8
Summary: Hermione, a Gryffindor. Snape, Head of Slytherin. Total opposites, but opposites attract. Added a chap to the beginning of this story. Not necessary to the storyline. Story is FINISHED! Yay! HGSS, if you didn't guess!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is the chapter I'm adding to the beginning. It's mainly just to make the story a lot less fast-paced. And give both Hermione and Snape time to develop their crushes. Hope this pleases those who think it started way too fast.

BTW: you don't have to read this, as it won't change anything in the later parts of the story. Also: Hermione's POV.

I was walking to Potions Class, the class with the "greasy old git" as Harry and Ron prefer to call him.

I had homework from it. It was a two and a half foot long essay on the properties of bezoars. I remember Professor Snape talking about it in Year 1. He was mocking Harry, like normal, those two have never gotten along.

In class we made an Aging Potion. It wasn't too hard. I remember when Fred and George tried to use it to get past the Age Line on the Goblet of Fire. Their beards were hilarious.

Professor Snape walked by. I think I saw a small smile on his usually sneering face. His eyes were dark and unassuming, but conveyed emotion. I could not make out which emotion though. Maybe he's got a crush on Pansy Parkinson, I thought and sniggered. That would be funny, but would never happen, Professor Snape did not have crushes. Professor Snape did not like anyone.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, but it still left me wondering why Professor Snape smiled, even if only slightly when he walked past me. I put it out of my mind and headed to the common room to start on our newly assigned essay on Mandrake Roots.

_Snape's POV_

I don't know why, but I think I just smiled at Granger. How odd. I would never do such a thing. I looked back at her and saw her laughing. I hope it is not at me, I hate being laughed at.

I am falling in love, with Granger. This is not good. I, Professor Severus Snape do not fall in love. Especially not on schoolgirls who are insufferable know it alls. Even if I tell Miss Granger about my love, I highly doubt she would return my affections. That girl hardly even looks my direction, why would she even think of getting romantically involved with me.

I wonder if I can figure out a way to find out if Hermione likes anyone. There should be a way, but how? I should stop thinking about her, and start focusing on teaching my class. I don't want to appear off topic. My students (who are dunderheads) wouldn't notice, but I must be careful.

_Hermione's POV_

This is horrible. I am getting a crush on Professor Snape, yes Professor Snape, that "greasy old git." I can't help thinking about him. His eyes, which showed so much emotion this morning, his mouth which subtly smiled, his dark hair which looks really, really greasy, I can't stop it.

I must make sure no one ever knows that I like Snape. It would be so embarrassing, especially when I know that he will never like me back.

I must be careful, and not let anyone force me in to telling them anything. If told, this secret would be the end of me.

AN: There you go, the beginning of Snape and 'Mione's love. lol

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Opposites

Summary: Hermione, a Gryffindor. Snape, Head of Slytherin. Total opposites, but opposites attract. First few chapters will be establishing a focus. Later on there will most likely be more romance. HG/SS

A/N: Hermione's POV may switch to Snape's later, but I can relate better to a girl, so… read on!

He strode into the Great Hall. My eyes were fixed upon him. Nobody else noticed him arrive, but I did.

This shouldn't be happening, I'm a Gryffindor! I shouldn't be crushing on a Slytherin. Well, I guess he's Head of Slytherin, but that still counts, right? He's looking at me! Oh, no I was wrong, he's looking at Malfoy, that little twerp.

_Potions Class_

"Hermione, Hermione! Wake up!" Harry whispered. Snape was walking over, and I was still asleep. Harry was even shaking me. I just wouldn't wake up.

It was too late. Snape (that greasy old git as Harry calls him) had seen me. He whispered a spell that made me wake up.

"What's going on?" I asked. My mind was all askew. Where was I? Who was that standing in front of me wearing the darkest black?

"Miss Granger, I do believe you were sleeping in my class. That'll cost you 50 points." Snape said with a sneer. My memory was coming back. I remembered what I had been dreaming about. Snape. Yes, again I had been dreaming about him.

"Let's see what Miss Granger over here was dreaming about, shall we? Was it anything… special?" Snape performed a spell, and instantly he was watching my dream. In it I was kissing him. Slowly Snape's sneer turned into a look of utter revulsion. "Detention tonight, 8:00, maybe it will stop those dirty thoughts of yours."

The rest of the day Harry and Ron pestered me about my dream. They wanted to know what it was about and who was in it. I never let one word escape out of my mouth. I've learned never to let Harry and Ron know anything about my dreams.

_Detention_

At 7:30 I started walking towards the dungeons. When I arrived I was a minute early, so I waited until exactly 8:00 and then knocked on the door.

"It's Hermione, I'm here for detention." I called.

"Come in Miss Granger, I have a special job for you tonight." Snape gave a slight sneer. "I would like you to help me finish some Veritaserum. I believe you know all about it. Is that right?"

"Yes Professor. Veritaserum is a powerful truth potion. It is used to make the drinker answer any questions truthfully." I stated.

"As usual, a response taken word for word from the textbook, Miss Granger, I expected better." Snape replied, he had a little smirk on his face, I wondered why.

I walked over to the potion which was boiling in a black cauldron. The potion was a pale blue. _Fourth and Final Stage, _I thought. Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared on it.

"Read it carefully Miss Granger. You will regret it if you make a mistake." Snape said softly, he then walked over to a bookshelf, plucked a burgundy book from it and sat in a black leather chair and started to read.

I quickly got to work finishing the potion. I don't know why, but the whole time I had the strangest feeling; like someone was watching me intently. I looked around, nobody was there but Snape, and so I went back to work.

It took me an hour and a half to finish the Veritaserum. Once I had finished I walked up to Snape, sitting there in his leather black chair; he was still reading the burgundy book.

"Professor?" I mumbled.

"Yes Granger." Snape muttered back.

"I've finished the potion." I managed to stammer.

"Ahh. Excellent, let's see. Shall we test it?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Test it? But Professor, the use of Veritaserum is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic." I stated. _Oh god! Sometimes I do sound like a textbook! _I thought to myself.

"Miss Granger, you think the pitiful Ministry of Magic has stopped me before?" Snape asked, he had a slight smirk on his pale face.

"Um… well…" I twittered, I did not know what to say.

"Come here Miss Granger." I walked slowly over to the cauldron, where Snape was now standing.

"Closer, you pitiful girl I do not have all night!" I moved closer. Snape ladled some Veritaserum into a black flask.

"Drink" He instructed me. I gingerly took the flask and dropped the contents down my throat. The next thing I knew my head was swirling and I lost consciousness.

A/N: What did you think? R & R


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! I seriously didn't think I was that good… ok, now that I'm done being modest we can start the show! Oh, and I'm switching to Snape's view for this one 

She lost consciousness quickly, as soon as she has swallowed the potion.

Then I, Professor Severus Snape picked her up and carried her to my rooms. I lay her down on my black leather couch, and whispered _Enervate_. My sweet Hermione awakened, and she would tell me anything.

"Professor? Where am I?" Hermione said, she was shivering.

"It doesn't matter, I need to ask you some questions though," I told her, coating my rough voice with smooth honey.

"Ok." Hermione answered.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked.

"Yes." Hermione stated, sounding like a textbook.

"Who? Please tell me." I stroked her hair as I said this. _I can't believe Potter thinks I am emotionless! _I thought.

"Professor Snape, I have a crush on Professor Snape." Hermione whispered, her voice quivering.

"Do you love him?" I asked her, helping her sit up straight.

"Yes… I suppose I do. He's quite handsome." She gave a girlie giggle and lost consciousness.

_Oh my, I do feel a song coming on._ I thought. _But which one?_

I walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room with her in my arms.

_That lovely smell… jasmine I think. _

I laid Hermione down in front of the portrait and gave her a potion to override the Veritaserum. I then went and hid, the potion would wake her up.

"What? What's going on?" Hermione yelled, it was 11:00 so no on was there. "If this is a trick, I'll get you Malfoy!" She stated the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

I breathed a sigh of relief and started on my way back to my rooms, humming _Oh What a Beautiful Morning_. I was halfway there when I saw Dumbledore walking towards me.

"Hello Headmaster, what brings you here?" I said acting respectful to Dumbledore.

"Severus, we need to talk." Dumbledore stated. "In my office, please." It was a simple request, so I walked with him to his office.

Once we were safely in Dumbledore's office, he started to talk to me.

"Severus… I don't know where to start. Really I don't." Dumbledore mumbled. He gave a large sigh. "Severus… I know you like Hermione. I know she likes you… but, you know the rules. No student-teacher relationships. I am sorry."

"Thank you for reminding me Headmaster, but you needn't have. I know all the rules, and I intend to follow them, unlike Potter." I said calmly.

"Just so you know, any rule breaking by a teacher does mean you get fired. I assume you know this, but I thought I would remind you. Thank you Severus, you may go." Dumbledore said.

I got out of the chair I had been sitting in, walked slowly to the door and started down the spiral staircase.

AN: Sorry this chappie is shorter, but… it took me awhile! Hope you like!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hermione's POV. I think I'll have it so it switches every chapter!

_It's really werid, but I don't remember much about last night. Sure, I remember going to dinner, and then down to the dungeons for my dentention. After that everything is gone!_

_Once, about a year ago, Ginny was telling me how it felt to be possessed. She said that you couldn't remember huge time slots. That sounds exactly like me. Am I possessed?_

_I am going to talk to Harry and Ron right away! Oh, and Ginny! _

In The Great Hall

"Hermione, let me get this straight! You seriously think Voldemort is possessing you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I do." I told him, but he still didn't believe me.

"Hermione, this is all a big joke, right? Seriously, tell me it's all a huge joke that you're putting on!" Harry was laughing.

"It's not funny Harry!" Ron said. "Since when has Hermione been wrong?"

"Ron, you're in this too, eh? Hilarious joke you guys, you can cut it out." Harry yelled, still laughing.

"Harry, you are so daft." I said, and got up and walked towards the dungeons for our potions class.

I was half an hour early, so I sat down. The stone floors of the dungeons were damp and hard. I sat there, cold and furious.

It had been sitting about two minutes, before I started crying. I must have been crying very loudly because Snape opened the door to the classroom and peered out.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing down here half an hour early?" Snape asked, for once his voice actually sounded very kind, almost like he really cared.

"Nothing… Harry just annoyed me, so I thought I would get here early." I told him, I didn't go into detail.

"Come in Miss Granger, lets see if I can help you out." He said, reaching a hand out to me, which I took and got up.

"Ok," I said and followed him inside. He led me to a door at the back of the classroom that I had never noticed before. Snape muttered an incantation, and the door opened, he ushered me in.

All around there was dark furniture, dark wood, black leather and burgundy accents. Snape gestured to me to sit in a black leather chair, and I did. It was very comfortable, actually!

"Now, Miss Granger, will you mind telling me all about your little problem?" Snape asked, he was seated in a couch, across the room.

"Well…it started this morning. I woke up, but I didn't have any memory of last night. I remembered something Ginny had told me, about being possessed. She told me that when you are possessed you can't remember things, for hours at a time. That got me worried, so I told Harry and he thought it was a joke… that made me mad." I said, wondering what Snape would think of my story.

"Don't be worried. The reason you do not have any memory of last night is you fell asleep during your detention. I took you up to Gyffindor tower." Snape told me, he had a smirk on his face. That made me suspisous.

"But wouldn't I remember falling asleep?" I asked politely.

"Not necessarily Miss Granger," Snape said. "And now you have a class to attend." He ushered me out and the class began.

AN: Do ya like? (Daft is stupid in Brit speak)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Snape's POV.

After I comforted Hermione, I ushered her out and Year 6 Potion Class began. I barely remember the class, as I was busy thinking about Hermione and how she thought she was possessed.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called, I looked at her, her hand was up.

"Yes, Miss Granger, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, Professor. I think the instructions on the board are wrong." Hermione stated.

_She may like me, but she still doubts me. _I thought.

"You have thought wrong." I said coldly. "Detention tonight Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir." She said and went back to her potion.

For the rest of the day I could not stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. As her detention time grew closer, I felt worried. _Should I wash my hair? _I decided against it, I would be trying too hard.

She arrived on time, as always. I could not help but notice the black eyeliner she had applied, just for me.

"Hello Miss Granger." I said.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said.

"Call me Severus, Hermione." I told her sternly.

"But Sir, you're my Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, Hermione please, just call me Severus." I pleaded.

"Ok Severus." She said. The way she said my name sent a shiver down my spine, a good one.

"Come here Hermione, I want to tell you something." I said, leading her through the door to my chambers.

"Sit." I instructed, and she followed.

"Hermione, I have to tell you… I am sorry. I lied to you, about the night you had detention. Please let me tell you what really happened." I told her all about the night I found out her secret, I even told her what Dumbledore had said.

"Severus, it's Ok. I want you to know that I love you… wait you already knew that." Hermione giggled.

"I love you to my Hermione… I love you too." I told her, as she jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug, followed by a soft kiss on the lips.

The next days dragged on in darkness, the fact that our love was forbidden made things much harder. Dumbledore sees everything, there was no way to keep it from him.

I gave Hermione a detention a week, in hopes that our love would be able to fit everything into an hour. Hermione was an excellent kisser, she knew how to take it slow. Whether or not she learned this from Ron I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hermione's POV

Snape had been giving me a detention a week, so that we could see each other privately. But this week he hadn't. I was worried about him, he seemed so distant, so far away from me. I told myself that it was nothing, and blew it out of my mind.

After 3 weeks without a detention from him, I was really worried. I stayed behind after Potions class.

"Severus? Why haven't I had detention?" I asked him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore found out that we've been seeing each other." Severus explained. "I knew he would find out about it… I just knew it."

"What did he say?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

Severus sighed and said, "He said that we are allowed to see each other one more time, then, we must stop."

"Then why haven't you given me detention, so we can see each other for the last time?" I asked gently.

"I want it to be perfect… I want you to remember it forever." Severus explained, yet again.

"It doesn't matter if it's perfect. I'll remember it forever, every second of it." I told him.

"After you graduate, I will quit my job. You and I can go buy a house somewhere… I like the sound of Tokyo, there's a lot of Goths there, right?" Severus muttered.

"Severus, you can quit your job, you love it!" I cried.

"I know, but my job is a small price to pay for you." Severus responded.

"When will we see each other for the last time?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"Tonight, if you wish," Severus said silkily.

"Brilliant." I said. "7:00, your rooms?"

"Of course." Severus muttered and then walked away.

Potions class had been first, so all day, all I could think about was Severus and I, me and Severus. Luckily the day went fast and soon, it was seven o'clock.

AN: Sorry to leave you hanging, and sorry for such a short chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Snape's POV then switches to Hermione's…. Keep the reviews coming!

The day dragged on slowly for me… the thought of tonight being the last time I would see my darling Hermione was daunting. After all the potions classes I went down to my rooms, I took a shower and packed my bags.

Seven o'clock came and I heard a small knock on my door. I opened it to see Hermione, dressed in black and carrying a small suitcase.

"Come in Hermione." I told her, staring at her clothes. _Where did she get all__the black clothes? _I thought.

"Thank you Severus," She said, before giving me a long, deep kiss. I smelt that jasmine smell again, and memories, that were slowly fading, blew through my mind.

"Darling…" I started, but never finished. Hermione had grabbed my hand, and grabbed my bags. We fled.

_Hermione's POV_

I figured that, if we weren't allowed to see each other at Hogwarts we must leave. I packed my suitcase and put my black clothes on. I then headed to Severus' rooms.

I knocked softly on the door wondering what Severus would think of my plans.

He opened the door. "Come in Hermione." He was staring at my clothes.

I saw his bags packed in the corner of his room and knew at once that we had been thinking the same thing.

"Thank you Severus," I said to him, before pulling him into a long, deep kiss. I tasted him, his bittersweet taste, almost like chocolate.

"Darling…" He tried to say, but I was too quick. I grabbed his hand and his bags. We fled.

AN: Hey! What did you think? This story will probably only go to 10 chapters as I think I should write a sequel. Tell me what you think (about the story, and my idea for a sequel!)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Couldn't wait… here goes…

The next day at Hogwarts, chaos was erupting. Teachers were running every which way, followed by certain students. Harry and Ron were two of those students.

"Where is she?" They cried loudly, as they were rushing after McGonagall

"You mean where are Professor Snape and Hermione." McGonagall corrected, putting emphasis on the word 'and'.

Gryffindor girls were sweeping the dormitory, trying to find a clue, something that might help. After searching for a few hours they found a piece of paper, under Hermione's bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight I plan to run away, with my dearest Severus Snape. We are not allowed to see each other at Hogwarts, so I feel that we must leave. I hope Severus agrees._

_Hermione Granger_

The girls rushed to the headmaster's office to show him the diary entry. When they got there, and showed Dumbledore, he wasn't surprised.

"As I suspected girls…" Dumbledore muttered. "Thank you for your help. You may go back to your normal day activities."

Dumbledore called a staff meeting, with Harry and Ron, to tell the news.

"My colleagues, and my students, I am sorry to say that we are missing a teacher and a student. They have fled. Yes…" Dumbledore said to an awestruck staff. "…Miss Granger and Professor Snape have run off. Together I might add. I do believe that they are in love, and could not stand to have to hide it. That will be all."

The staff, along with Harry and Ron were muttering loudly as they walked out the door.

AN: tee hee… poor Harry and Ron!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Heyo! Early Dismissal Day, for me… so I got some time

_In a small hotel, London, England._

"Hermione where shall we go?" Severus asked, as he locked the hotel door.

"I don't know…" Hermione muttered. "Why can't we stay here?" She sat down on the bed.

"Well, people will find us here. I believe Dumbledore will be notifying your parents soon. He'll do it in person, I'm sure. What'll we do about them?" Severus wondered, thinking secretly that Hermione's parents would never approve of him.

"We will have to see them sometime I suppose. I'm not quite sure what they will take of you Severus. I don't think they wanted their only daughter to fall in love with a man almost twice her age." Hermione said with a laugh.

"But you love me, and that's all that matters." Severus said as he walked over to where Hermione was sitting and kissed her sweetly.

"Maybe we should go see your parents… before Dumbledore does." Severus suggested.

"That sounds good but I'm tired." Hermione yawned. "Let's wait until tomorrow." Hermione said as she pulled down the covers of the bed and slipped in. "'Night Severus."

Severus climbed into the bed as well. "'Night 'Mione."

_Gryffindor Boys Dormitory_

"Why?" Ron cried loudly. "Why? Why our best friend?"

"I don't know. I really don't know Ron." Said Harry.

That night Harry lay awake.

_Why DID she leave? Did Hermione love him that much? She must have. _Harry thought. _Didn't she think of us? Did Snape addle her mind? Did he give her a love potion like Merope Gaunt?_ All these things were spinning in Harry's head. He didn't sleep at all that night.

The next morning school went on like usual. Overnight Dumbledore had persuaded someone to be the next Potions teacher.

Harry and Ron didn't come to breakfast that morning. Nor did they go to any classes. They were in too much shock.

Around noon Dumbledore sent an owl to Harry and Ron. They were to meet him at his office immediately.

Harry pulled on some robes and Ron followed suit. They, together, walked slowly towards the Headmaster's office.

AN: Tee Hee. I want reviews! Gimme Gimme. I better get some soon or I'll stop updating. And you would hate me for that! So… Review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Just so you know as of the 8th chapter "Where and Why" I've chosen to write the story in third person (basically not as many thoughts as POV and less fluff.: ( ) This is because Hermione and Severus are together… I don't need to write in POV. Also, no sequel, just one story for those of you that were wondering. Carry on…..

Harry and Ron climbed to the top of the stairs and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said, his voice was slightly muffled as he was on the other side of the door.

Ron turned the handle and opened the door, he walked in, as did Harry.

"Hello sir, you sent a message…" Harry said gloomily.

"Yes, yes, of course." Dumbledore said as he sat down in his large chair. "Please… sit." He instructed politely. Harry and Ron sat down. "Harry… Ron… there is something I would like you to do. Tomorrow, you will apperate to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house. I need you to tell them what has happened."

"Yes sir." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"And Harry…Ron… I feel sorry for you, it is not everyday one's friend flees with your enemy." Dumbledore said as Harry and Ron walked out of his office.

_In a small hotel, London, England._

Severus and Hermione were awake and packing up their belongings. Today they were going to go to Hermione's parent's house.

"Hermione, what are we going to do if your parents don't like me?" Severus asked as he was packing underwear.

"Well, I don't really know." Hermione said. "Perhaps we won't even have to worry about that. Perhaps they'll like you…. I like you."

"Yes, but that's different. I just don't think I have even the slightest chance of being accepted by your parents. I really don't." Severus explained.

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione said putting her foot down.

"Ok, but come on, we have to take muggle transportation and who knows how long that might take." Severus said, holding Hermione's hand and pulling her out the door.

_Hogwarts Corridor_

"Harry… how on Earth are we going to tell Hermione's parents what she's done?" Ron asked as the pair, no longer a trio, walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts.

"To tell you the truth, Ron, I have no idea." Harry said, with a short laugh.

Ron groaned, "If Hermione was here she'd know how. But Hermione's not here she's with Snape." Ron said the name Snape with disgust in his voice.

"Yeah…" Harry said as the pair walked to the Gryffindor common room. "Tell you what; let's get some sleep, maybe we'll figure something out tomorrow morning."

_On the London Tube (Subway) 11:00_

"How many more stops Hermione?" Severus asked, for the hundred millionth time.

"Five, Severus. Five." Hermione said with a hint of tiredness in her voice. "Let's get off here and stay at a hotel tonight." She suggested.

"Ok." Severus agreed. They found a small hotel, quite like the one before. That night Severus tossed and turned, he was thinking about Hermione's parents.

AN: TEE HEE, cliffy.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: March Break is OVER! crying heavily oh well… back to school…

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"Come on Ron, we have to get off Hogwarts grounds." Harry called loudly. "Come on, we're going to be late.

"Fine. I'm coming." Ron muttered as he followed Harry out the portrait.

_Small Hotel in London, England_

"Come on Severus. We have to catch the early tube." Hermione yelled.

Severus was still sleeping. Hermione shook Severus awake.

"What?" Severus muttered sleepily.

"Get up Sev, today we have to go see my parents, remember?" Hermione said gently.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a sec." Severus said as he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

_Hermione's House_

"Ok Harry, this is it. This is where we get guilt-tripped about not keeping a better eye on Hermione." Ron said solemnly.

"You're right Ron… You're right." Harry muttered as he rang the doorbell.

The door swung open and a woman with hair like Hermione peered from behind it.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. Granger, we have something to tell you. It's about Hermione. May we come in?" Harry answered slowly.

"Of course, of course. Come right in boys." Mrs. Granger replied. She opened the door wider and ushered Harry and Ron inside.

"Frank, we have some visitors." Mrs. Granger called into the house.

"Okay Lillian I'll be there in a second." Mr. Granger replied from wherever he was in the house.

"Please sit down…" Mrs. Granger trailed off.

"Harry." Harry supplied. "This is Ron." Harry said jabbed a finger at him.

Frank Granger came down the stairs, which Ron noticed were very rickety. He came to sit on one of the two chairs.

Harry cleared his throat. "We have something… tragic to tell you." Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces turned very grim at this statement. "Hermione… well… she's run off." Harry looked at the ground to hide tears that were forming.

"Run off? I don't understand." Mrs. Granger said quietly.

"She left Hogwarts, with… our Potions teacher. Some Gryffindor girls found a note under her bed. It was a diary entry." Ron said equally quiet as Mrs. Granger. "The entry said that she loved Snape… that's the Potions teacher. It also said she was going to run off with him, which she did."

"Let me get this straight, my only daughter ran off with her teacher?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Granger jumped up to get the door.

"Oh, Hermione… Hello. How are you, darling? Come in!" called a fake happy voice.

Hermione and Snape walked into the living room. Ron immediately stood up.

"Hermione! Why on Earth did you leave? What were you thinking?" Ron yelled at Hermione. Then he looked at Snape, who was wearing all black for the millionth time. "You! What did you do to her? What did you do?"

"Perhaps Weasley, if you sat down Hermione and I might explain some things." Severus snapped.

Ron sat down.

AN: MUAAHH a huge cliffy! Review and I'll update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Yay 29 reviews! Almost 30… make my day and send reviews.

"Well it all started when I got detention." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you got detention?" Mrs. Granger said aghast. How could her precious daughter get a detention?

"Well, I was sleeping in class." Hermione explained. "Severus's class to be exact," She said, motioning to him.

"For her detention I made her Veritaserum and tested it on her." Severus stated. "I shouldn't have, but… I could not help myself."

"Mr. er…" Frank Granger started.

"Snape, Mr. Snape." Severus willingly supplied.

"Mr. Snape, what is this Veri… Veri…" Mr. Granger stumbled as he did not know the word.

"Vertaserum, sir," Harry supplied.

"Yes… Veri…" Mr. Granger stumbled once again. "What is it?"

"It's a truth potion Dad. You see, Severus was had a little, let's say, crush, on me. He used the Veritaserum to ask me whether or not I liked him back, which I do." Hermione explained, waiting for her father's response.

"Yeah right, Hermione please snap out of it. Snape's done something to your brain!" Ron yelled. He went over to where Snape was standing. "You evil man, you're a Death Eater. You HAVE to be bad. Tell us what you did to Hermione."

"I did nothing." Severus said simply.

"Yes you did! Yes you did! Hermione, what did he do to you?" Ron asked.

"He did nothing Ron. For goodness sakes leave Severus alone. It's bad enough my parents don't approve of him." Hermione snapped.

"Who said we don't approve of… er… Mr. Snape." Mrs. Granger asked Hermione

"I could tell in your voice. But it doesn't matter. Severus and I are getting married no matter what you say." Hermione said, picking up her small black purse and grabbing Severus's hand. "Let's go Sev, these people are no longer important."

"Hermione, get back here this instant. I will not be insulted like that." Mrs. Granger yelled, as Hermione opened the front door.

"I'm not coming back. I'm not going back to school. The only thing I want to do is get married to Severus. You obviously don't give your consent, but I don't care. We're getting married no matter what, just like I said before." Hermione closed the door further behind her. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Thanks for being the best family ever." Hermione then slammed the door and sat on the porch, crying in Severus's arms.

"Hermione, it's ok. It is all ok." Severus said soothingly. "But I have a question."

"Yes?" Hermione said, her voice ragged from crying.

"When did we decide to get married?" Severus said. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Severus took Hermione's arms, placing them around his neck. They started to kiss deeply, as in the past few days they had kissed deeply, for no one was looking in their small hotel room.

"This," Hermione said breathlessly. "Is when we decided to get married."

Severus smiled. Their kiss reached the height of its intensity, Severus exploring Hermione's chest, his fingers dancing on her soft skin. Then, Hermione's mother opened the door.

AN: Another cliffie, they are super fun to write, lol. I gotta comment on the movie Pride and Prejudice. It reminded me of a HG/SS relationship, where they start off hating each other. Mr. Darcy is super hot and is exactly the type of guy I want. But you didn't need to know that. lol

Just do you know, I might be adding a chapter unto the BEGINNING of this story. I think the story started way too fast, so you can either read it or be a lazy bum, like me. : )

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Just to let you know, I have added the chapter I promised to the beginning, in case any of you were wondering why the 12th chapter is the same as the 11th. Anyways, thanks for 2 reviews… they keep me happy.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger shrieked. She was shocked at the sight she was seeing.

Hermione and Severus quickly broke away. They looked at Hermione's mother, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Oops," Severus muttered softly.

"Double Oops." Hermione muttered in return.

Mr. Granger, along with Harry and Ron, had come to the door now, to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" The three of them asked in unison.

Mrs. Granger couldn't say anything. But that was ok, because Hermione answered quietly, "Um… Severus and I were… um…" Hermione trailed off. She could feel her face turning a crimson red colour.

"We were talking." Severus said bravely, taking the attention away from Hermione. "Our faces were quite close… Mrs. Granger must have… er… thought we were doing something else."

"They were not talking!" Yelled Mrs. Granger who had finally recovered from the shock she had received. "They were…" Mrs. Granger started to whisper. "…kissing. And he," She pointed at Severus. "was touching my daughter!"

Severus turned a bright red that had never been seen before, and he tried to explain. "Um… I wasn't um…" He sputtered.

_I never get intimidated… why now? _Severus thought.

"Yes you were Severus," Hermione said proudly, and sending a glance his way. "But, Mom, it's ok. He's done it before, I said he could."

"You said he could?" Ron burst out. "You SAID he could? Hermione what's gotten into you?"

"I think I know." Harry said quietly. "She really loves him."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she squealed, "Yes! Harry finally you got it. I'm not under some spell or potion, I really love Severus."

"You do?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I do, and Severus loves me back." Hermione said taking Severus' hand and standing up.

"You love her back?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger, I do." Said Severus, his voice sounded slightly distracted, as he was trying to wipe all the white dust off his black robes.

"Then I suppose, I can do nothing else but give my consent, for you… er… Mr. Snape, to marry my daughter, Hermione." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione gave her dad a huge hug as she thought about how happy she was going to be, for the rest of her life with her opposite, Severus Snape.

AN: this is the end of Opposites, but the sequel with probably be called Opposites Attracted. It will probably be up around next Monday, Thursday at the latest. Go to my profile page for a link to it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story and to all who will keep reviewing this story, even though it is finished, you guys rock and I love you : ) Also, keep going and keep writing. Thanks again. Out!


End file.
